Epic rap battles of Alvin and the chipmunks season two
by MJ dancer
Summary: The epic rap battles for Alvin and the chipmunks is back with a second series, This time however, it'll be quite different.
1. Chapter 1

**G-day fan fiction readers. MJ dancer's back with a second series for epic rap battles of Alvin and the chipmunks. Now, my mate Chipmunksforllife suggested for me on how the first rap battle for season two to go, so I added that as most of the rap out of my respects for him. But before the rap battle comes a story plot. Enjoy.**

* * *

The scene starts with Simon's lab in the basement with C.G.I Alvin and C.G.I Brittany locked up in a cage from the earlier season and all they got covering their bodies is their fur for 1980's cartoon Simon had striped their clothes off them. C.G.I Alvin is picking the lock to try unlock it.

"Come on Alvin. hurry the fuck up. I'm sick of the shit awful food that over sized fuzz ball is feeding us." C.G.I Brittany whined to C.G.I Alvin as she looked at the opened door to the family room.

"Don't pressure me Brittany. I got to concentrate on this or we'll never be able to escape from this shit hole." C.G.I Alvin said to C.G.I Brittany as he continued to pick the pick that's keeping them in the cage.

A few minutes later, the two C.G.I chipmunks heard a clicking noise from the lock and Alvin undoes the lock.

"Fuck yeah, let's get the fuck out of here." C.G.I Alvin said as he tosses the lock onto the could dirty floor of the basement.

"Way to go Alvin." C.G.I Brittany said to Alvin.

C.G.I Alvin shoved the cage door open, him and C.G.I Brittany got out and they both slid down a table leg that's closer to the cage. C.G.I Brittany was attempting to run to the door to the family room when C.G.I Alvin grabbed her by her left shoulder with his right paw.

"We can't go yet Brittany, we gonna find our clothes first. I think our captors may have left them on the table across the basement." C.G.I Alvin told C.G.I Brittany as he let's go of her and starts running towards the other table across the basement.

C.G.I Brittany let out a slightly frustrated sigh and followed Alvin to the other table across the basement. They ran to it's leg on the left and climbed up it to the table surface. There were so many boxes. Some are small, some are medium and some are large. C.G.I Brittany looked at C.G.I Alvin to her right.

:How do you expect to find our clothes in any of these boxes Alvin?" C.G.I Brittany asked C.G.I Alvin.

C.G.I Alvin looked back at C.G.I Brittany on his left.

"We'll just have to search though all these boxes until we find them." C.G.I Alvin answered C.G.I Brittany.

They then searched in the small boxes until after C.G.I Brittany's done a ninth box, she found her dress and skirt and Alvin's hoodie in a very small red box with a lid that C.G.I Brittany just took off it. C.G.I Brittany looked to Alvin on his left who is searching though a medium sized cardboard box.

"ALVIN, I FOUND THEM! C.G.I Brittany yelled out to C.G.I Alvin.

C.G.I Alvin looked out the box and saw C.G.I Brittany grabbing out her clothes and putting them on. He jumped out of the Medium sized cardboard box, ran to the small red box C.G.I Brittany grabbed her clothes from, gets his paws into it and pulls out a red fabric. As C.G.I Brittany's putting her clothes on, C.G.I Alvin quickly puts the fabric on. It was his red hoodie with a big capital A stitched on the fount.

"Good work Brittany. Now let's get the fuck out of here." C.G.I Alvin said to .C.G.I Brittany.

C.G.I Brittany nodded her head to C.G.I Alvin in agreement. They both went to the other table's leg, slid down it and ran on all paws out of Simon's lab and the basement. C.G.I Alvin and C.G.I Brittany were running on all paws to the nearest window when suddenly, 1980's cartoon Alvin and 1980's cartoon Brottany spotted them just after coming in and shrieked.

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: 1980'S Cartoon Alvin vs...  
**

"How did you bust out of Simon's lab in the basement" 1990's cartoon Alvin asked the two C.G.I chipmunks.

**... C.G.I Alvin. Begin**

"Picked the lock and bust out the cage bitch, now step forward and rhyme." Sang C.G.I Alvin as he stepped forward himself.

"We only busted out so my chipette can watch me beat your ass for the second time.

I take gown bullies no matter if I'm small.

I'm the real life chipmunk with pouchy cheeks and a bushy tail.

Ok ok ok here we go here we go! Hey there look at this it's a wanabe raper who thinks he's the best.

Well I hate to tell you that I will have you begin' for mercy when I'm done with ya."

Now it's 1980's cartoon Alvin's turn to rap. He steps forward and starts.

"Oh realy I highly doubt that I'm the one who is gonna have you wishin' that you were never born.

cause me and my brothers are back in town.

you think that you are so hot well I got news for you ya little bitch your not as hot as me and 1980's cartoon Brittany.

At least we can walk around and not worrie about getting stepped on hmm sounds like a good idea don't move and shouldn't hurt a bit."

1980's cartoon Alvin finished his half of the first rap. Now C.G.I Alvin does his half of the second half.

"What I don't think so you ain't fast enough to catch me bro I may be small but I can crawl up your leg and to your neck and rip your throat out it wont bother me. 

One bit cause I know I'll always be the best and you'd be dead like your singing career."

Now it's 1980's Alvin's turn to rap.

"Ok I'll give you that but at least I don't look like a rat and for your information my singing career is still going strong unlike your relationship with C.G.I Brittany unlike you I get some loving from my Brittany and I can make her scream.

what do make your Brittany do oh I know she cries cause you can't satisfy her like I can.

And how cam you say you're made in tribute to Michael Jackson when you'd been born while he is still alive.

My music career would out do your so big, it would not even survive.

What's wrong C.G.I Alvin, can't compete anymore?"

not taking 1980's cartoon Alvin's rapping from bring hurt by it, C.G.I Alvin miserably turned himself to the opposite direction with his right arm swaying and noticed that C.G.I Brittany isn't standing and realised that she's at the window they're heading for earlier.

"Not surprising coming from a copy cat's hoe." Rapped 1980's cartoon Alvin.  


"YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE IMPERSONATOR!" 1980's cartoon Alvin yelled out at C.G.I. Alvin.

Suddenly, 1980's cartoon Alvin noticed that C.G.I Brittany is missing as did 1980's cartoon Brittany as C.G.I Alvin started laughing.

"Hey wait a minute, where's your girl and why are you laughing?" 1980's cartoon Alvin asked C.G.I Alvin

C.G.I Alvin turned his head left and looked back at 1980's cartoon Alvin with a dark glare.

"Because while we were rapping, my Brittany snick to the nearest window and opened it." Replied C.G.i.

"SO LONG SUCKER!" Yelled C.G.I Alvin as he run towards the window and jumped out of the house with C.G.I Brittany who had just been waiting for him with 1980's cartoon and 1980's cartoon Brittany chasing them and stopping by the opened window.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS**

* * *

**Just to let you know, I'm also allowing OC's One named Ki is already suggested by Kiboy who reviewed in my news for ERBOAATC before I deleted it. So if you have any suggestions, please, feel me to let me know in your reviews or in private massaging if you're a member of this website. And thank you so much for reading.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is it. For the first time in epic rap battles of Alvin and the chipmunks, we're going to have two oc's knocking each other with rhymes. And thanks for your suggestions.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS:**

**Ki vs Tom Zened. Begin.**

"My name is Tom Zened and I'm like Alvin but smarter.

Knocking you down with rhymes so hard, you'll feel like a acclimated little bugger.

You're a fanfiction author based OC who's scared of getting lied.

Me, I give a shit about people and concern for them when they cried.

Fact is, you're a chipmunk that used to be human.

Till C.G.I Alvin tricked you to drinking one of C.G.I Simon's potions that turned you inhuman.

I heard you got super powers, but they're controlled by your sister.

Call me Nascar nut, cause I'll out race your ass brother." Rapped Tom Zened.

Now it's Ki's turn to rap.

"Alright, time to have you drink my rhymes like mountain dew.

You're just a clone of Alvin who wears blue.

Yeah I'm scared of getting lied, but I am over it.

You wean't in any fan stories cause you're as soft as shit.

I'm in all the stories my author had wrote.

I have my dates with my girls written down on notes.

My Camaro could out ran your stupid Nascar race car.

revving it's engine loader than a fuckin lion's roar." Rapped Ki.

Now its Tom Zened's turn to rap.

"Now don't take me for some whip you punk.

I'll be showing you how to be a real chipmunk.

I'll put stones in my cheek pouches and spit them out like bullets at you.

You had time travel go wrong for you're such a new." Rapped Tom Zened.

Now it's Ki's turn to rap.

"I can't charge my super powers, but at least I got super powers.

To resurrect and also to spiritedly murder.

I'll be having you brouceing off the walls you little prick.

And when I'm finished, I'll have your author's female OC suck my dick." Rapped Ki as Nacole Radar appears at the scene and comes next to Ki by his left.

Ki and Nocole grabbed each other's paws and walked off the scene paw in paw.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS.**

* * *

**Don't forget to vote on what story I should write next. ****I suggest Christmas don't be late (with the chipettes) since Christmas is just around the corner. And Rules to follow if you're living with the Seville's or the Millers shell be having a come back, if I don't get held up or anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, I'm back again. Rap three is now up. If you want a fourth one for this season, please be sure to decide who should be next in a rap battle in either**** your reviews or private messaging.. And thank you very much for your reviews. It's been a pleasure for me to write down this fanfic.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: NICOLE VS 1980'S CARTOON JEANETTE. BEGIN.  
**

"Hey girl my name is Nicole and I'm a girl chipmunk.

With my rhymes, I'll make you feel like a whip punk.

You don't look like a chipmunk, more like a mole rat.

You got two sister's, one a chub, the other a brat.

I look like the bratty one, but I'm much nicer.

I'll be the chipette every chipmunk would be after.

Why not go back to your boring research with your stupid cords.

I can make better defence with my lightsaber resembling sword." Rapped Nicole. now it's 1980's cartoon Jeanette's turn to rap.

"Girl, you aren't very bright for someone failing her grades.

I got straight A's on science so I can make better weapons than your laser blade.

Yeah I got bratty sister, well you're a little cunt.

All fucked up by your boyfriend Tom at the fount.

Oh I forgot, you're not yet in any fan stories.

Not even in the ones about doing the dirties.

You had a rough childhood and your parents were abusing.

And your raps are not so amusing." Rapped 1980's cartoon Jeanette. Now it's Nicole's turn to rap.

"Well unlike you I'm not clumsy.

When I go to battle I have it go airy.

For with my fighter jet, I shoot out missiles.

And to hit the target I make sure it's on the right angle." Rapped Nicole. Now it's 1980's cartoon Jeanette's turn to rap.

Now don't talk to me about war.

You ended up in the street for a while after your parents got too high at the bar.

Be glad you didn't end up doing drugs.

Just remember to always say no to the drag." Rapped 1980's cartoon Jeanette, finishing with a pose.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS.**

* * *

**Well I hope you had fun reading that. ****I'll be stopping for the Christmas break, then I'll be updating again on January in 2014. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back agin. I hope you lot had a merry Christmas and a happy new you are. rap battle four for season two.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: Tom Zened vs Nicole Madar. Begin. **

"You gonna battle with your girlfriend just to see who's the better rhymer?

I'll be the one who turn out to be a better fighter.

It's not because I'm a girl, it's because I know I'm better than you.

And I got a sword that goes like a light saber too.

So if you don't want me to cut you, you better show some respect.

For all I know is your a chipmunk with an Alvin aspect.

Or shell I say a blue wearing version of that guy.

And with you two paired together, it'll be confusing to the eyes."

Rapped Nicole

Now it's Tom Zened's turn to rap.

"Now how you expect to rhyme well if you fail on your grades?

I know your a good girl and you shouldn't let that fade.

Yeah I look like Alvin, well your a softy version of Brittany.

And I come out stronger so you best not make me angry.

Let me remind you girl I let you into my home.

I saved you from having to live in the street, you welcome.

Now I don't blame you for having abusive parents

But I don't think they would let you have any presents." Rapped Tom Zened.

Now it Nicole's turn to rap.

"Well be thankful I didn't end up so abusing.

Cause I don't think that would be so amusing.

When I'm in my fighter jet, you better watch out.

I'll be showing you what air war is all about.

Yeah I may look like Brittany, but I'm not spoiled like her.

now let's get to the point on who's the rapper here.

So before you come back into battle.

How about I I have a human squish you like a beetle." Rapped Nicole.

Now it's Tom Zened's turn to rap.

"Come on Nicolle, I know you're too good of a person to do it to your boyfriend.

I thought that you're my girlfriend.

It's not my fault your parents are taking drugs.

I'm surprised you manage to say no to the drag.

Now be the one to help you win a war.

Rapping it faster than a man gotten high at the the bar.

Take your light saber resembling sword and go home.

Tell our friends the chipmunks and chipettes that Nicole Radar got owned.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS.**

* * *

**They'll be another one coming soon. Just be sure to give me your suggestions for the next one. In the mean time, why not check out my rules to follow if you're living with the Seville's or the Millers.  
**


End file.
